Chemical Reaction
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: KyouXHaru. Some interesting happens when the two find themselves alone in the Third Music Room. oneshot Please read and review!


Chemical Reaction. An ohshc fanfic. Standard disclaimers apply.

Kyouya watched her thoughtfully, a finger caressing his lower lip. Lately, he had been taking an unexpected interest in one Fujioka Haruhi, and it was bothering him. _Really_ bothering him.

He was Ootori Kyouya. He was not a man given to mood swings, romantic inclinations, emotions, and feelings-those were more suited to Tamaki. He was a man who relied on cold hard facts, statistics, and science.

So, puzzled by the cause of this newfound interest, he looked at her in fascination, as he tried to analyze what this was, this stimulation that he felt when she laughed, or spoke (he particularly enjoyed the usually graceful choice of words that she uses innocently enough to unintentionally say the most insensitive things)-especially the intellectual conversations they had, every now and then (not because the other hosts lacked in that area, they just had completely different interests).

He had noticed the change, when he suddenly found himself looking through the pictures Ranka-san had sent him, of Haruhi...and what had brought about this surprise was the knowledge that he had _absolutely no reason to do so._ They all secretly laugh at how dense Haruhi was, but with a start, he realized he wasn't really any better. Or maybe he just refused to accept the idea that it could happen to him, too.

Form a personal, intimate interest in another person that had nothing to do with increasing his personal wealth or stature.

"Haruhi." He mentioned idly, calling the girl's attention. She looked up from the pile of homework she was currently attending to, and gave him a curious glance. Thankfully, they were alone, as he didn't want any of the other hosts to witness what he was about to do. He met her gaze steadily, as he stood up and walked over to her. He looked down at the upturned face that still looked at him in askance. He remembered something she had asked him before, and chose to remind her of it, to begin conversation.

"I remember you asking me if I believed that attraction between species stems from chemical reactions-that it is nothing more than pheromones that bodies in a certain physical state emit, reacting to a suitable candidate's equivalent, as a signal for procreation."

"Mm." She answered absently. "You said that it made more sense than relying on _that feeling people get in their chest at the sight_ of the one they were infatuated with."

Ah, yes. He remembered perfectly. He even snorted in derision-surprised that she should think to ask him such a thing.

Something seemingly clicked into place.

Since he had been watching her more and more, recently, he found it odd, catching her looking at him, from time to time. They would each smile politely, and go back to whatever it was that occupied them, without another thought to it.

_Why exactly did she ask him that question? Haruhi was peceptive enough, that she was able to correctly guess his motives most of the times. She should have expected that answer from him! There was no need for her to ask._

_Unless..._

He gave her a hint of a sly smile, as he leaned in a little closer.

Her eyes went a little bit wider, as he noticed her cheeks slowly take a more..rosy hue.

"So..." he purred silkily, caressing her jawline in a tantalizingly slow manner "Why did you ask me a question like that?"

He looked at the flustered, chagrined look she was giving him, as she stammered a rather breathless reply.

"A-anou, Kyouya-sempai...I...ah..." She tried, unable to form coherent thought, due to his closeness.

Their noses were about an inch apart. What was happening? The twins literally rubbed their cheeks against hers, and she didn't feel a thing! How could..?

"Does that mean you might possibly be in that particular state, Haruhi?" He continued, in that manner, taking sinful satisfaction at seeing her eyes go round as saucers. He gave her a small smug smile, as he added in a whisper;

"I know _I am._"

He heard her gasp sharply, as she heard those last words. He gently tilted her chin upward, and lightly touched her lips to his, for a start. He was surprised at the tingling sensation he felt-a little like when your lips and your tongue burned when you ate something spicy, but strangely intoxicating.

Surprised at this new sensation of light-headedness, he deepened the kiss, teasing her tongue with his. His whole body's temperature seemed to be rising, as he felt her hands, her fingers get entangled with his hair, as she drew him closer, and started to kiss him back. He was now kneeling in front of her, his left arm supporting him, as he leaned forward, his right hand, flat against her small back.

Some part-the rational part-absently reminded him that the hosts should be arriving any time soon. He heard their footsteps soon enough. He closed his eyes, and with deep regret, willed himself to stop kissing her.

He touched her lips with a finger, smoothed a hand through his hair, as he stood up, ledger in hand, and opened it, just as the hosts came in.

They noticed the flustered, but outwardly pristine Haruhi, seemingly trying to make sense of her homework, with Kyouya looming over her, as if they had just finished talking about something club-related.

The twins, always in tune with Haruhi's moods looked suspiciously at Kyouya.

Hunny chose to ignore the almost palpable tension, and hunted for cakes and sweets with Mori, while Tamaki dashed over to Haruhi and made another lame speech as to how cute his daughter was, studying so seriously, as he squeezed the life out of her.

The twins pushed the overeager host club King, and wrapped themselves around Haruhi, and tried to wheedle her out of her homework mode, till the day finally ended, and they each made their way home.

The twins were about to coerce Haruhi to allow them to take her home, when Kyouya stepped in, and informed them, in his usual manner that he had something to pick up at Haruhi's so he would be driving her home.

He gave the twins a daring glare, for good measure. They finally relented.

"Was it just me, or did Haruhi actually smell faintly of _mom's_ (kyouya's) cologne?" Hikaru asked.

"And her lips seemed a bit swollen, too." Kaoru added.

They gave each other a knowing look, and sighed.

_No fair, mom!!!_ they both thought.

Meanwhile, Haruhi and Kyouya were riding at the back of the Ootori's luxurious limo. It stopped in front of Haruhi's apartment complex, and he opened her door, with minimal effort.

They looked at each other silently, both at a loss for words.

"Forgive my...ahem...rather bold actions, earlier." He mentioned, softly. He refused to say more, because he didn't want to give her the wrong impression. Hell, for a change, he wasn't exactly sure what impression he should make. This was completely new to him, yet...not in a bad way. Rather pleasant, actually.

"Uh...sure...I guess." She answered. It was so confusing. She had to sort all of this through, hopefully before he thought of bringing it up again-if he ever did.

a small part of her both dreaded and wished he would. She chose to ignore it. For now, for both their sakes, and due to a need for some semblance of normalcy, she gave him a bright smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then...Kyouya-sempai!" She said, as she watched him get into the car. She saw him nod slightly, as the window rolled up, and the car drove off.

Alone in the backseat, Kyouya touched his lips, in pleasant surprise.

His lips were still tingling.


End file.
